<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Surgeon of Death and Straw Hat by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830282">The Surgeon of Death and Straw Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Solving, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medicine, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"TORAOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS LUNCH TIME!!!"</p><p>He gave a faint grin. "And that would be my dear highschool acquaintance, fresh from skipping classes. I'm sure you won't mind taking your leave now."</p><p>"TORAO!!!!" Came the voice again, closer this time, loud and joyous-- one of the few things that could make a genuine grin rise to his face. He cradled his cup, ignoring the officers low grumbles behind him and called out to the 17 year old.</p><p>"In here Mugiwara-ya. The usual spot." </p><p>No sooner than that did the teenager burst into the room, a whirlwind of shaggy black hair, flopping straw hat, and iconic red jacket billowing behind him. Law set his mug down just as the other sprang into the air, tackling the surgeon in a suffocating hug, laughing all the while. </p><p> </p><p>or: The daily Struggles of being a Surgeon and trying to deal with an aggressive officer who can't seem to figure shit out own as well as an overly energetic teenager who so is cute it should be fucking illegal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you've read 'Borne of Blood, Thicker than Water' by me, then there's no need for this fic.<br/>If you haven't, well, enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I've come to realize I'm not right in the head. And I'm okay with that.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Trafalgar Law was a calm, serious man. He coveted the quiet hours he managed to scrounge up for himself, sipping coffee and reading. Or researching, learning understanding, <em>expanding. </em>He was taciturn and rather stern, clipped words often bordering on harsh. He was prestigious, a prodigy, though rumors often sifted through the air. It was an interesting predicament, being as infamous as he was famous, and petty gossip didn't bother him in the slightest.</p><p>Mostly because they were true, but then, no one needed to know about that particular piece of information. In fact, he took immense pleasure in watching others flinch away from his inked hands, perhaps worried that the words tatted across his knuckles served as some sort of prophecy. Trafalgar Water Law for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a man who worked far too hard, far too long, with a support system of two friends and endless coffee. Law was strange--certainly scary and off-putting-- but a good man. </p><p>He was also a sadistic asshole. A control freak with a manic smile whenever an <em>interesting </em>patient arrived, dark circles highlighting a glowing golden gaze. Trafalgar Water Law was a wolf in sheep in wolf's clothing, who didn't even bother to wear his mask properly. </p><p><em>Surgeon of Death</em>, they called him, despite his clearing and recovery of 100% of his patients. </p><p>Though truthfully, if asked, he couldn’t say that he hated the moniker. </p><p>In fact, the man liked it quite a bit. </p><p>Maybe even <em>too </em>much.</p><p>"Scalpel." He droned, lazily putting his hand out, latex glove glowing a powered blue under the fluorescent lights. Whatever the hell powered blue looked like. </p><p>His assistant, Penguin, let out a low snort as he passed over the medical tool, brim of the hat shielding sparkling eyes from sight-- it was only because the younger was high-class by association that he got away with breaking protocol. "You sound too damn happy about needing that."</p><p>Law had to hold in a returning grin, though the mask would cover it regardless. "<em>Nurse</em>," He stressed the word, just to be an asshole. "this is a friendly reminder to remain professional while dealing with a patient."</p><p>"Oh <em>please. </em>He's out like a light. Don't try to deflect like you <em>aren't </em>enjoying this operation right now." Penguin scoffed, cutting the sound short </p><p>That was true, exceedingly so, but he neither deny or confirm that statement. He wiped the tool down with antiseptic and tossed the used wipe into the trash, grabbing a fresh one and dabbing at the area of soon-to-be incision. The mans neck was relaxed, plaint, and the tremor of excitement that ran through him, further cemented that Law would've been a rather joyful serial killer had he not taken up his obsession in a different manner. "I will nether deny nor confirm that statement." The surgeon drawled aloud, rolling his eyes as he elicited a snicker from his friend.</p><p>For a moment, they worked together in silence, diligent, but amicable with their craft. While conducting difficult surgeries was was a pleasure he had no guilt admitting he had, the 24 year old was slightly grateful for the minor reprieve, seeing as his patients as of late had been something of a...<em>handful. </em></p><p>Though it wasn't like it was anything he couldn't handle.</p><p>Right on cue-- and in a way that tempted Law to split Penguins head open and study his brain-- the nurse spoke up again, curiosity piquing his tone. "Hey Cap'n, how'dya think ol' Bepo's doing in his new position?"</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine. Bepo's capable." He responded calmly, raising a hand for silence as he created a shunt on the side of his patients head, so that some of the blood flow would alleviate from where he was attempting to operate. Penguin fell quiet, respecting the request and waited for Law to make the cut on the the mans neck, a vertical line about 1 inch deep, enough to pry open and allow blood clots to clear out, decreasing chances of catching some nasty kind of cancer by a good amount. 60% to be exact. Despite being easy enough to perform and common in the average human being, Carotid endarterectomy surgery was still a pain in the ass. Though he couldn't deny that the sight of blood was intriguing all on its own and almost made the hassle worth it. </p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p>"I hadn't meant to imply that he wasn't. I just mean," Peng continued, handing Law a fresh pair of gloves and discarding the used tools for new supplies. "It seems like something that <em>you'd </em>be more interested in. All shady and shit. Thats right up your alley, and you got offered the job right?" </p>
  <p>With a practiced twist and a pull, the surgeon had fresh protection and sniffed lowly through his face mask, suddenly hyper aware of his coat and the way it brushed against his skin. Grabbing a pair of tweezers, he sifted through the tissue, opening the skin and artery, until he spotted what he was looking for. </p>
  <p>"Hm. Guess you're not as much of an airhead as I thought." Law replied, gripping the thin roll of plaque and pulling it out, observing with fascination as it stuck desperately to the artery walls. He put the sickly yellow pile of saliva and other particles on his medical tray, knowing that he was wearing a smile that would only serve to prove Penguin's point. "Normally, I'd jump on the opportunity to join in with a "shady and shit" company. But one, I made a promise, and I don't plan on breaking it. Two, Germa isn't my kind of place."</p>
  <p>It was true. Judge Vinsmoke was far too similar to Doflamingo for comfort, he could only imagine what sort of troubles they'd cause if ever aligned. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. Even if it did happen, Law would have no reason for it to affect him. Or anyone he cared for.</p>
  <p>Law straightened, taking in the sight of the unconscious man with his neck exposed. He'd carefully destroyed and healed this human being. He was akin to this person's creator and demise. It sated the near insatiable desire to maim someone beyond recognition and it was thrilling. Like he murdered without killing. It was so very <em>interesting </em>and it filled the surgeon with a sick, twisted sense of pride. Though he'd never told anyone but Luffy about it, seeing as the teen didn't understand the word judgement to save his damn life.</p>
  <p>He tilted his neck, groaning softly at the loud crack, before talking off his gloves and heading to the washing area to clean his hands and change into more appropriate clothing. "Anyways. I didn't want the job badly enough, and Bepo knows how to take care of himself. Thats all there is to it." The raven head drawled. "His condition is stable. Go ahead and cover the sutures for me. " </p>
  <p>"Law, you <em>know </em>thats against protocol. I can't." Peng protested, giving a hurried look around, as though someone would be listening. </p>
  <p>He decided to be honest for once, and fixed the man with the most earnest glance he could muster-- <strike>which wasn't very much but he tried</strike>-- "I <em>trust</em> you."</p>
  <p>Worked just like a charm. </p>
  <p>"I-idiot. That won't work every time you know." Penguin sputtered, face turning red though his eyes flashed with gratitude and pride. </p>
  <p>Law snorted, hiding his laugh in a poor excuse for a cough. They both knew that wasn't true. "Of course not Nurse Penguin, but I should be taking my leave now. A certain ball of energy should be here any moment now."</p>
  <p>He walked out of the surgical room, ignoring his friend's mutters. Making a beeline for the conference room, he fantasized about his once true love which made its home there and practically salivated at the thought of rich black coffee.</p>
  <p>In the middle of his daydream, his nose was <em>rudely </em>assaulted by the revolting, disturbingly familiar scent of impending Lung Cancer and jail time. Walking right past the man, he sauntered into the room, a real smile making its way to his face at the sight of her. Betty. She was a little old thing, but boy did Law love her when she got wet. No one made better coffee than Betty, except maybe Barbara but then that was between him and his apartment and no one else needed to know of that.</p>
  <p>"I'm afraid he hasn't made his way here yet officer." The surgeon drawled, once he'd taken a sip of the glorious concoction. "Looks like you came too early. What is it, crime so low that you've resorted to chasing high school kids around?"</p>
  <p>"Trafalgar." The burly man rumbled, large cigar sitting unlit between thin lips, ignoring the others provocation. Smoker--aptly named of course, his parents must have had astounding clairvoyance-- waved a stack of papers hidden within a vanilla folder. "We have a few matters to discuss, which I'm more than certain will entertain you <em>and</em> your sick mind."</p>
  <p>He snatched the folder out of Smoker's hand, smirking at the officers failed attempt to draw it back in time. Sifting through the pages, he saw something that caught his interests. </p>
  <p><em>Internal </em> <em>Bleeding</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Possible cause of Death: Combustion of the Heart</em>
  </p>
  <p>The picture that followed was rather gruesome and it only served to make him wonder why he hadn't been aware of these cases from before hand. Heart Hospital was one of two in the immediate area.</p>
  <p>He handed the papers back, giving a slow eyebrow raise.</p>
  <p>"Okay then officer." He stated, waving a languid hand at the available seats. "You've got me <em>and </em>my sick mind's attention."</p>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Mind telling me what we're looking at?"</p>
</div><p>Law forced his shoulders to relax as the man loomed over him in a way that would be menacing, if he were capable of feeling anything akin to fear.The scent of smoke was overwhelming and the surgeon stared in mild revulsion as he watched ashes drop dangerously close to his coffee. The coffee dear Betty so graciously provided. He pulled the cup closer, careful to not to make it spill all over the spread of files, and especially not over this <em>particularly </em>interesting photo of innards.</p><p>"Move your death stick somewhere else officer or I'll dismember you and turn your body parts into a scavenger hunt for the children at the orphanage." He shot the man a small smirk through narrowed eyes. "Show them the consequences of smoking. Seems a fitting demise for a smoker named Smoker, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>The man huffed. "You gonna start spewing your lung caner lecture bullshit now or something, <em>doctor?"</em> Smoker asked, taking a long, purposeful drag of the dangerous substance. Even being in such a close proximity was making alarm bells ring in his head, screaming that-- <em>yes, they very much would like to be able to breath in twenty years time thank you--</em> but he shut them down, just for the moment. </p><p>"Of course not, considering a blockhead like you wouldn't listen. And besides," He gave the other a slow, appraising gaze, eyes sparking with unveiled curiosity. "I'd love to have a big guy you on my operation table. I'll tear you apart bit by bit, and painstakingly put you back together again."</p><p>Smoker sucked his teeth in distaste, giving a disgruntled mutter. His stark gray hair seemed more prominent by the day and Law used the silence to satisfy him with the thought that he could see a new gray hair sprout at his words. "You're insane Trafalgar."</p><p>That made the surgeon laugh silently into his coffee, once again bringing the photo up to his eyes, studying it carefully. "Its not about what you are are White Hunter. Its about what you do."</p><p>And regardless, the raven head wasn't one to question his mental stability. He already knew.</p><p>Trafalgar Law was the farthest thing from sane. </p><p>He leaned back in his chair, grateful that it was one of the plush ones with a spring. His legs stretched comfortably, and he set the paper in his hand down, careful not to mix up the different documents. Setting aside the hot drink and picking up another file, he motioned for the officer to kill his cigar, deeming their short break over. </p><p>"Blood cells." The surgeon started when Smoker gave him his full attention, gray gaze steely and intimidating. "Red blood cells specifically. Do you know their purpose?"</p><p>Large shoulders gave a half-hearted shrug, followed by a low grunt brimming with thinly veiled disinterest. Well poor fucking <em>smokey</em>, the uncouth officer was getting a fucking biology crash course today.</p><p>"Red blood cells main priority is to transport oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. That can be recognized as our inhale. The cells then return to our lungs, carrying carbon dioxide. Thats akin to our inhale. You following?"</p><p>A reluctant nod. </p><p>"Good. Now look here." He pointed at the photo in his hand, sitting on the table between them-- an image of an artery, though more specifically, the crescent shaped cell. "See this? Its known as sickle cell, and its genetic, inherited. Not exceedingly common, but not unheard of. These are for a case right?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "Out of the three images you've given me, this one is the least problematic, practically boring. Its not anything your forensic team or a regular autopsy couldn't have discovered on their own. Why show me?" </p><p>Smoker scratched his head, looking more disgruntled by the second. "They're homicide cases, unsolved, occurred within the last year. Except for the one in your hands. Its occurred maybe two years ago, possibly three. I've been thinking of reopening some cases and you have a good eye." The officer shrugged, mouth working around an invisible cigar. "But can you spare me the college lesson? I dropped out for a reason."</p><p>Law felt his eye twitch. As if he <em>wanted </em>to explain simple bodily functions to a grown ass man. Fine. He grabbed the interesting picture from before and jabbed at finger at it, leaving a light imprint.</p><p>"Here, broken cells, ruptures within the heart, quite an insane injury really but not impossible. Terribly precise with a high, though not confirmed chance that it'd been some purposeful act-- don't ask how, I couldn't tell you. Satisfied?"</p><p>He waited, interally relishing the way the silence between them spread, awkward tension rising high as he waited patiently for the question he knew was bound to arrive. </p><p>"What...does that mean?" Smoker asked, almost sheepish, if a man of his stature was capable of such a thing. </p><p>Law smirked, leaning forward and feeling his elbow touch the side of his mug, warmth radiating into that portion of the limb, his chair creaked and he cocked his head, wondering what was the best, yet most concise way to explain it all.</p><p>"Its a large catalyst for internal bleeding, though like I said, exceedingly rare. Blood from the heart leaks into the pericardium-- which is something like a protector of your heart, on the left side, like a shield. Well, blood leaks into there and fills the gap, a perilous predicament if you ask me, and this one appeared to be particularly messy. In essence, the heart explodes."</p><p>Smoker cursed under his breath, eyes wide in awe and disgust and the surgeon felt mild pride in being able to shock such a seasoned policeman, who'd seen <em>more </em>than his fair share of fucked shit. </p><p>The surgeon raised an inquisitive brow, going to drink the rest of his coffee, only to find that it was already finished. He sighed, pushing his chair out and standing up. "I don't really get how you didn't at least <em>suspect </em>my answer. It is the title of that file, you do realize that right." He asked as he walked towards Betty, filling his cup once more and inhaling the rich scent.</p><p>"I'm not a goddamn dictionary." The officer exclaimed, looking progressively more agitated than normal, finger running though his hair and eyes narrowed in contemplation. </p><p>"Relax." Law started, not fancying the thought of his lounge being being trashed in an act of frustration. "Its rare but it happens. Not much of a big deal and besides, each of those cases are too different to try and compare or connect them. I suggest you drop it for now. Wait until you have more concrete evidence or something."</p><p>"The cases wouldn't have gone cold if there had been concrete evidence."</p><p>"Of course, and the entire point of reopening a case is to <em>find </em>concrete evidence." The surgeon retorted hotly. </p><p>Smoker opened his mouth-- likely to object, but was interrupted by a boisterous yell. </p><p>"TORAOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS LUNCH TIME!!!"</p><p>He gave a faint grin. "And that would be my dear highschool acquaintance, fresh from skipping classes. I'm sure you won't mind taking your leave now."</p><p>"TORAO!!!!" Came the voice again, closer this time, loud and joyous-- one of the few things that could make a genuine grin rise to his face. He cradled his cup, ignoring the officers low grumbles behind him and called out to the 17 year old.</p><p>"In here Mugiwara-ya. The usual spot." </p><p>No sooner than that did the teenager burst into the room, a whirlwind of shaggy black hair, flopping straw hat, and iconic red jacket billowing behind him. Law set his mug down just as the other sprang into the air, tackling the surgeon in a suffocating hug, laughing all the while. </p><p>His sandaled feet dug into Law's ribs with a strength that was uncanny, feet that were able to stop a man nearly twice both their sizes like it was nothing. It was ridiculous, in a way that made the man's body tingle in long awaited anticipation. Law spoke a lot about flaying people into a million pieces but <em>Luffy</em>, Luffy was something entirely different. Luffy was a specimen that he wanted to dissect and study. To learn. </p><p>He wanted to pick apart the teen's heart and brain. To steal the secret of his careless and carefree style of life. He found it amusingly ironic that the most open person he'd ever come in contact with was such an enigma. </p><p>"Get off me Mugiwara-ya. Remember our personal space conversation." The dark man reprimanded lightly, finding it harder and harder each day to keep his voice stern. It wasn't like Luffy would listen to him anyways. As predicted, the teen only tightened his hold, before letting go and jumping down, wearing an impossibly large grin. </p><p>"Heya, Traffy! Its your lunch break so I ran all the way here! What're we eating?"</p><p>This was something else the 17 year old was doing for him. </p><p>"I don't have any food." Law drawled, eliciting a protesting whine from the other, who deflated almost instantly. "So unless you want to go to a store or order take out I don't know what to tell you."</p><p>While the surgeon spoke, Luffy seemed to finally take notice of the other person in the room and perked up instantly, bounding over to the officer before he finished speaking and giving a large grin. "Oi! Smokey, I didn't see you there! How come you're with Torao?" </p><p>Law smirked, listening to the thread of steel in the younger tone, protective and confident all at the same time. He walked over, placing a placating hand on his friend's shoulder, giving silent reassurance. </p><p>It wasn't anything like <em>that.</em></p><p>He had promised after all. </p><p>"I was just leaving, Stawhat." Smoker grunted, collecting his papers and stand abruptly, brushing past the 17 year old and giving the man a curt nod. "I'll be on contact Trafalgar."</p><p> Law watched him go with an interesting sensation niggling in the back of his mind. But he ignored it, instead facing Luffy. "Let's steal Shachi's lunch."</p><p>He couldn't deny loving the way those eyes lit up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law sighed, shrugging off his long white coat, hanging it on the available rack. Luffy had been a particular handful today, complaining about how Zoro was neglecting hanging out with him over <em>some pretty blonde he met in a race. </em>The surgeon didn't bothering answering, knowing the 17 year old didn't care in the simple sense that he wasn't actually jealous.</p><p>His dark eyes sparkled with a shred of happiness, the way it did when the overly energetic teen sensed a potential friend. The sulky pout that he wore was adorable though, but Law would much rather be sedated and tested on rather than admit that aloud instead of the safe confines of his mind. Regardless, the 17 yea old was unusually quiet the entire time, even taking care to clean up after himself, giving the surgeon a shining smile. </p><p>"Shihihi, Torao has been very tired lately, so I want to help. But when you're tired, sleep." Luffy had said, baby face completely serious and Law allowed himself a small smile in return, patting the kid on his head. </p><p>"It's hard to follow sage advice such as that when I'm in the middle of an operation." He replied dryly, expression deadpan. "It <em>is </em>my job to make sure they stay alive and get well." </p><p>The teen only shrugged carelessly, eyes taking on their unusual void, the gaze that gave Law chills. "They're dying anyways right? People die. Its my job to make sure <em>you </em>feel good. That's all I care about."</p><p>Law hadn't been sure how to respond, completely floored, the way he always was when Luffy reminded him just how <em>selfish </em>he was. It was as disgusting as it was flattering to be considered at such a level of importance.</p><p>In the end, Luffy left, boisterous and energetic as always. His voice echoed down the hallways and the surgeons coworkers all gave him knowing smiles. </p><p>Law sauntered into his office, fresh from the lunch lounge and carrying a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. The words sat warm and heated under the pads of his finger and the surgeon smirked to himself. having long memorized what was engraved. </p><p>
  <em>One Cup of Fuckoffe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 splash of No One Cares</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Dash of Kiss My Ass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Add Some Fuck Yous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Pinch of Blow Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stir and shove it up your ass</em>
</p><p>It was fitting, completely. A gift from Penguin and Sachi and Law would never admit to cherishing the damn thing. Though he was sure the sound of his loud, snorting laughter gave them some sort of idea of his appreciation. </p><p>The surgeon tensed, good mood instantly dissipating as he smelled the tale tell scent of impending lung cancer and a soon to be patient. Possibly-- <em>hopefully--</em> a soon to be grave. At his desk sat Chief Smoker, man holding a fat cigar between his lips and Law wondered how the hell he managed to get past security like that. It wasn't like the large officer was even <em>that  </em>intimidating. </p><p>Though Law himself had tattoos that promised death so he likely wasn't the best one to speak about intimidation. </p><p>He held in a snort as he saw the man look up, smoke falling from his nostrils as he took in the doctor, before huffing in moderate dislike. "Lock the door behind you Trafalgar."</p><p>"Really, no <em>'I've been waiting for you</em>' line? How disappointing." Law gave the most equivalent expression he could muster to have some semblance to a pout. It worked well enough, judging by the officer's almost disgusted growl.</p><p>"Cut the shit doctor. I'm not here for your games and satire."</p><p>"Of course not, you're here for my <em>charming</em> personality and numerous bags under these tired as fuck, "I've been up for over 48 hours without a wink of sleep" eyes." Law drawled, sure the tension in his body had only coiled tighter.  "But <em>please</em>, tell me. To what do I owe the pleasure, White Fang?"</p><p>"Stop eyeing your coffee like you plan on throwing at me." The man said, stubbing out his cigarette, <strike>on an ash tray he brought himself meaning the old bastard was getting too fucking comfortable</strike>. "This won't take long. Its about the case files I showed you last week. I went ahead and checked with the autopsy department and learned that the victims I showed you, they were cancer patients, each at varying stages."</p><p>The 24 year old gave a slow clap, as well as he could with the mug of coffee in his hangs and let out a low whistle. "Congratulations officer. You discovered a piece of the puzzle." He deadpanned. "Care to explain why you're telling <em>me?</em> Seems you're doing well enough without my assistance."</p><p>Smoker gave him a serious once over, before leaning forward, gray eyes dark and demanding. </p><p>"You used to worked for Domflamingo." At <em>that </em>fucker's name, Law felt his blood run cold, not liking the turn of conversation. "You tested on people. Saw their insides. Learned about shit that'll never see the day of light." Smoker paused, before continuing. "You <em>do</em> see where I'm going with this, right doctor?"</p><p>He steadied himself, pulling out the chair from across the police officer and sitting down, doing what he could to compose himself. "And am I correct to assume that this conversation will be <em>off</em> the record? No cameras, voice recorders, or any other secret gadgets you might be keeping on your person?" Law took a sip of his coffee, reveling in its warmth, and felt more awake, more aware. Which apparently he needed to be for this conversation. "I don't mind bending the rules White Fang but the Accords are fragile. Delving into my past or the pasts of those I associate with will have have disastrous effects if discovered by the wrong people. I won't put Luffy in danger like that."</p><p>Let alone Cora, or Bepo, who was employed by the Vinsmokes currently and god knew what mess they had that poor boy meddling in. Law was going to protect them all, regardless of what he had to do to assure that safety. </p><p>Including murder. Smoker seemed to sense his resolve, because he raised his hands, giving a placating gesture. </p><p>"This conversation never leaves this room. And the knowledge I gain never leaves my brain."</p><p>"Not like you have much of either to begin with. Knowledge I mean. Or a brain." The surgeon snarked, feeling his body relax at the promise. Despite their differences, he knew the officer was a fairly decent human being. Better than others he knew at least. </p><p>The man smiled, or rather, gave the closet thing he could, which happened to be a closed lipped smirk. "I must be learning sarcastic surgeon speech because all I'm hearing is an agreement to speak." Smoker waved an inviting hand. "So go on, whenever you're ready."</p><p>"The cases I dealt with in the underground were for discovering a cure for Amber Lead, which was a direct attack on the immune system and skin. Its similar to cancer, but without the accumulation or tampering of tumors. Once more, you seem to be close to a break through, but not quite there Mr. Officer." Law took another sip of his drink, purring internally. "There's something missing, though if you bring the full notes discerning these cases, I<em> just</em> might help you."</p><p>"Very well. You're an interesting man, Trafalgar." Smoker said, standing up and collecting his files. He brushed off his white jackets, lapels decorated in various badges. </p><p>The surgeon let out a dry laugh, attempting to spin in his chair before realizing he was in wasn't of the spinning variety. "No, not at all. I'm just morbidly fascinated. I do, however, expect a cut of your paycheck whenever the hell you solve this case." He raised a brow, daring Smoker to deny him. The official was over so often that even <em>Luffy </em>noticed and questioned him about it. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the kid was jealous. </p><p>The officer paused, cracking a grin and shaking his head. "I'll think about it. Oh and, tell Betty I said thanks."</p><p>It was only after Smoker disappeared that Law realized the big oaf had helped himself to some his precious coffee. He ran to his officer door and flung it open.</p><p>"I'll <em>maim</em> you!" The surgeon yelled into the empty hallway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, when are you going to finally ask him out?" Shachi asked, having just come down from his colorful tantrum at the surgeon eating his lunch. His red hair stood out in the white room, like some sort of physical manifestation of his rage or something. </p><p>It was entertaining to witness. </p><p>Law scoffed, leaning back on his chair, legs open and taking as much space as possible. "When grooming and pedophile aren't words that'll describe me for doing so."</p><p>"As if. The kids gonna be be 18 in a few months anyway."</p><p>"Shachi, the day I decide to listen to you about this is the day I turn <em>myself</em> in to the police station. I'm sure Smoker would be happy to have me. Old man is <em>looking </em>for an excuse to turn me in." He grunted, letting his head loll to the side, distantly wondering if he should get another cup of coffee. His fingers drummed lazily on the back of the chars next to him and appraised the small room with little interest. </p><p>"Uh huh. But that'll be <em>after </em>you two go on a date right?" His friend asked, no better than his damn other half. </p><p>"Haha. Get the fuck out my room before I make you my next patient." </p><p>Shachi sighed, shaking his head in mock disapproval. He was sitting across from Law, head on the table and cushioned by his arms. "I'm just saying, he saved your life. And you saved his in return. No ordinary couple has an origin story quite like that, let alone one so <em>literal. </em>You guys are connected by more than simple attraction is all I mean. I don't want you to let that go to waste."</p><p>"Look, in the end. Its going to be his choice. I refuse any other method, being the age that I am. He's young and deserves to explore if thats what he wants, I won't influence that decision. Hell, <em>I'm </em>young and deserve to explore, I just could care less about it." The surgeon expressed, not really wanting to talk about it. </p><p>Romance wasn't his thing. Let alone romance with someone who wasn't of age and like bloody <em>fuck </em>was he going to take himself down that road. </p><p>Luffy was a friend. Luffy was going to<em> stay</em> that way until he said he wanted something more. If he wanted something more.</p><p>And Law was perfectly alright with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy (affectionate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo!<br/>So i had Borne of Blood, Thicker Than Water listed as a LawLu fic, but I took it off, since its majorly ZoSan.</p>
<p>I jut decided to instead post any lawLu scenes here!<br/>it might not all make sense without context, so you can consider this as a collection of one shots that take place in the same universe. </p>
<p>anyways, please enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donquixote Rosinante was a normally joyful man, boisterous, if not mildly careless. Never careless about the ones he loved however, which was why he was currently sitting in his adopted son's office, watching him sip leisurely at a cup of coffee, still scalding. </p>
<p>"Was that all Cora?" Law drawled coldly, a tiny upwards slant reflecting his true amusement, golden eyes flashing with mirth. "My lunch break will be over soon, after all."</p>
<p>Yes, the lunch break. The lunch break that Cora had made sure to be early to, only to walk in on <em>that </em>child hanging off his son like a kid on a particularly grumpy playground. Except this grumpy playground wore a fond smile, one that stuck permanently, long after the high schooler departed. Cora wasn't jealous, not at all, not even an inkling. He crossed his arms defiantly, turning his nose up at the younger, wearing a disgruntled expression. </p>
<p>"What's with the face?" Law questioned, small smirk the equivalent of a shit eating grin. "Jealous? Of a 17 year old? <em>Really</em>?"</p>
<p>"I am <em>not </em>jealous!" He squawked, raising an offended hand to his chest in only half mocking anger. "He could never become your dad after all." An idea struck the man and he fixed his son with a wary glance. "Wait...he <em>isn't </em>your dad right?"</p>
<p>The surgeon's features instantly twisting into revulsion as he understood the implications brought Cora more relief than he'd be willing to admit. Though he did let out a thankful sigh, already wary of the boy, age aside. </p>
<p>“Good.” The ex-officer said simply. “Then there’s nothing for me to be jealous of.” He paused, not liking the dirty feel to the words. “Wait no, not that I <em>want</em> to be your dad, well I <em>do</em>, but not like that. I just mean--” He stopped, taking a deep breath. “You know what? Lets end this part of the conversion.” </p>
<p>“Agreed.” Law quickly complied, discomfort clear on his face. "Still though, you want to talk about Luffy right? Tell me to stay away from him?"</p>
<p>Ah, his son, so focused and able to cut right to the heart of any matter. Cora mentally patted himself on the back for the surgical analogy. "Its not that I want you to stay away Law. I just want you to be careful. That boy, he's--"</p>
<p>"I'm very aware of who he is." The man cut in, voice curt, leaving no room for discussion. Law looked off into the side, a light pastel fluttering over his features and Cora kept in the urge to sigh. </p>
<p>It wasn't like Law had the easiest childhood, and with his teenage years spent under the thumb of <em>that </em>man. Cora could only imagine all the repressed adolescent hormones in adult body. The 24 year old was expressing his first high school crush, and as cute as that was, those affections couldn't have been aimed at a more problematic recipient. </p>
<p>He'd meant what he said, about not being jealous. But most certainly he was worried. Those of the D initial were dangerous being to be around. Rosinante considered Trafalgar to be a bit of an exception. </p>
<p>But that boy? That boy had been a force to be reckoned with, even at the age of 15, and Cora shuddered, loathe to think about what he was capable of. "Monkey D Luffy is not your average human being, Law."</p>
<p>And his son only snorted, expression bordering on bored. "I'd be surprised if he were human at all." </p>
<p>"Even though you're agreeing with me, somehow I feel like you're still missing the point. Or rather, blatantly disregarding it."</p>
<p>Law’s smile turned a tad warmer, regarding Cora with a rare-- but familiar fondness that turned his eyes to molten gold and Cora’s heart into a puddle. “Perhaps I <em>am </em>purposely misconstruing the point you’re trying to make, but I want you to trust me. Okay dad?” The surgeon looked off into the distance, staring at something over his shoulder. “I know he’s young, hell, he’s <em>too </em>young, but still, I trust him. He saved my life. He brought me back to you.”</p>
<p>The ex-officer huffed, slumping his already large frame, bony legs bent awkwardly, toes touching the edge of the steel desk. He looked at Law suspiciously. “You used the D word on purpose, didn’t you?” He questioned. “You know how soft it makes me.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad it doesn’t get you hard.” Law quipped, sipping at his coffee, letting out a low noise of appreciation.</p>
<p>Cora stared in mild confusion as the gears in his mind turned, sitting up abruptly and throwing his arms out as he understood what his adopted son meant. “No. Nononononono, we are <em>not </em>going back down that line of conversation. Absolutely not.” </p>
<p>Law laughed, shoulders shaking in silent bemusement. </p>
<p>The older man smiled, glad to see the other so happy. As much as he hated to admit it, Luffy was a good kid, and he knew it. And definitely not without some balls.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t like police officers.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy was covered in blood, chest heaving and eyes dark, no sign of an iris present, soulless and empty. The cities were abandoned, bodies everywhere, the stench of death prominent, and this boy was no exception. He looked dead on his feet, but something about him put the officer on edge. “Who’re you?” Cora asked, though those weren’t he wanted to ask. It was moments like this the man questioned his choice in joining an organization like this, that laid all lives at equal level, as wrong as that would be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because no one would ever grace the importance of Law. Of his son. “Get out of here kid, find help.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do something, get away, because Cora was ready to leave. Cora would abandon this child covered in blood and likely asking for help. He’d leave, because his son was in trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t like police officers.” The boy said again, stepping closer, straw sandals slapping against the concrete road with a sickening sound as it landed in blood. Then those eyes were on him, those soulless, shining with a burning hatred. “But you’re Torao’s dad.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who?” Cora questioned, eyes widening, and body lurching back too late as a fist connected with his cheek. The officer rocked back under the force, stumbling before falling flat on his ass, gravel crunching under his feet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“TORAO!” The teen yelled, red vest vibrant and black hair matted. “YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND. HE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! You left Law.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A fist connected with his face again, metallic flavor pugnet, and eyes stinging with tears. His body was frozen, stuck under the ferocity of that obsidian glare. So much fury. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The teen straddled his hips, grabbing on to his collar, spittal flying from his lips and landing on Cora as he screamed into the empty sky. “YOU’RE HIM AREN’T YOU? AREN’T YOU?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The officer’s eye was swollen, almost shut, blood flowing from a cut on his head. “H-how did you know?” He croaked, tongue thick and slow in his mouth, words feeling slurred.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy sat up, letting him drop back down. “You kept saying his name. And I know what it's like, to look for someone you think is dead.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Cora broke down into tears, shocked to see the boy’s anger fade into a large smile, wide, warm, and inviting. As though it were some sign, the clouds parted, and through it, rays of the sun highlighted the ground. The teen stood up, holding out an offering hand, an olive branch. “Come on. Let’s go see him. It's been a long time right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was Donquixote Rosinante’s first encounter with the young menace known as Monkey D. Luffy.</em>
</p>
<p>“I trust you Law. And I trust the brat too. He <em>did </em>promise, and has been keeping his word.” Cora said, standing up and dusting off his clothing. “I just worry. The Accords are a fragile thing.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” The surgeon replied. “And I know they are. I do appreciate your concern though.” He spun to the side in his chair, standing and fixing the older male with a rare wide smile-- the one he’d adopted after meeting that boy. “Come on old man, I’ll walk you out.”</p>
<p>The ex-officer grinned. His son was in good hands. Until he realized. “Oi! I’m not old!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know your thoughts!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Bro's Sitting In A HotTub....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is more like a snip of the full thing. I'm still writing it, but i got super excited! I think you guy's will like this a lot! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Droga, isso é tão chato!”</em> Luffy groaned in Portuguese, leaning back in the rolling chair. His feet stretched out pleasantly and he tossed his head back, feeling his hair brush his neck. “Making the videos are fun, but the editing is so <em>boooorrring!”</em></p>
<p>A cold hand covered his eyes, teasingly twisting the teen’s face in a playful manner.  "É porque você nunca consegue ficar parado." Law drawled, and Luffy gave a silly smile at hearing the near perfect accent.<em> It's because you can't ever sit still. </em>"I don't get why you insist on this whole Blogging thing despite knowing that you can't handle the difficult part."</p>
<p>The hand over his eyes had warmed considerably in the short few seconds and had started to feel nice. Really, could he truly be blamed for not listening to the words anymore, and just focusing on the low rumble of his friend's voice. For once, the doctor didn't sound bone tired and like he was one coffee away from passing out and going comatose. Luffy mumbled an incoherent response to what he was fairly certain was question and raised a dismissive hand, waving languidly from side to side. </p>
<p>"Its fine since you're here. I know you'll help me." the 17 year old replied happily. "Você sempre faz." <em>You always do.</em> </p>
<p>The small, office-like room was quiet, and Luffy grinned at the silence, his stretched lips coming in contact with the edge of Law's thumb. In the background, he could hear the ice-maker whir pleasantly. The surgeon's wrist rested lightly against his cheek and he could feel the previously steady pulse flutter wildly. Suddenly, the softness on his face transferred to a dull pain. </p>
<p>"Oi, what's that stupid grin for?" Law groused as Luffy blinked, getting reused to the sunlight filtering through the office curtains. "You know I hate when you get all mischievous." </p>
<p>"Shihihihi I can't help it!" He giggled, sitting up straight and swinging his legs, exposed feet brushing the cool metal of his computer desk. "Being mischi-whatever mean that you get all red and that's always fun to see." </p>
<p>The remark earned him a flick of the forehead, tattooed fingers much more dangerous than they let on. True to his word, Law's cheeks where ablaze, blushing so hard that even the tip of the surgeon's nose was doused in a lilac pink. "You're fucking insufferable."</p>
<p>"E ainda assim você fica comigo." <em>And yet you always stay with me</em>. Luffy quipped, before jumping up and making his way to the refrigerator. The doctor's apartment was sparse as usual, walls bare aside from the few pictures of that Cora guy and one of Lami. </p>
<p>"Si tu manges tout, je te tuerai!" Law yelled in French and Luffy just laughed, opening the door and taking stock of the the cold coffin of paradise offered him. </p>
<p>"Shihihihi, you don't really have a lot for me you eat!" The 17 year old crowed in English, knowing that the other would understand the joke for what it was. "And you'd never kill me anyways!"</p>
<p>He brightened considerably at the sight of a bowl of chicken and swiped the entire thing, cheering happily. <em>"J'ai obtenu la nourriture!!!"</em> he exclaimed, using French instead. I have obtained the food.</p>
<p>Luffy could hear the sound of Law clapping from the other side of the room and smiled widely at the silent approval. It was a little game they played on the days they hung out by themselves. They would communicate in their mother languages and sometimes settle in the Neutral ground of English. It had started as a way to get the stoic surgeon talking, Luffy having been bed ridden and literally filled with holes. While Trafalgar Law was one who lived up to his reputation, the guy's bedside manner sucked. </p>
<p>So Luffy proposed a game, a language game, not that he knew jack shit about France until way later, when he met Nami and found out that she spoke it. Something about Law-- who got unwilling dubbed as Torao-- made it easy and fun, especially when the stern man would gift him with an approving smirk.</p>
<p>By now, the two of them were practically fluent in each other's languages, to the point where their so called "game" was just a habitual thing. Mindlessly, Luffy brought a drumstick up to his mouth and took a large bite, fave screwing at the cold meat. </p>
<p>"Bleh! So weird tasting!" he complained, though that didn't stop his tongue from licking over his lips and taking the spare crumbs.</p>
<p>"Let me guess," Law's voice sounded from across the room, infused with amusement. "You forgot to put it in the microwave again."</p>
<p>It was said with such resigned exasperation that Luffy doubled over in laughter. "Você me conhece tão bem!" <em>You know me so well!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know your thoughts &lt;3</p>
<p>you know, this is my first time writing lawlu from Luffy's pov. it was an interesting experience</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing from Luffy's pov is so DIFFICULT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Toraaaaoooooo! I'm hunngryyy~" </p><p>Luffy pouted, rubbing his stomach as it let out a pitiful growl. They were heading some cafe that the surgeon had wanted to try. He said he didn't care but when Luffy brought up the place's name, those golden eyes lit up, if only a fraction. It was kind of adorable honestly, but the teen new better than to say something like that out loud. Law was grumpy by nature. But a grumpy AND pre-coffee Law was almost as scary as a mad or money hungry Nami. </p><p>"Tu es si impatient." <em>You're so impatient.</em> The surgeon drawled, voice uncaring though Luffy caught the slightly concerned expression flashed his way. "We're literally on our way to get food right now."</p><p>"I know. I know." he closed his eyes, ignoring the flood of vibrations from his phone as the chat went into a frenzy, likely going crazy over Law's use of French. "I eat too much, right? I told you already, it's not like that. Well it used to be, back when...." he trailed off, before shaking the dark thoughts away. They were over now, no point in reliving it. The camera tilted from its perch on his shoulder and he shifted to catch it with hurried hands and a sheepish laugh. "Whoops! Sorry guys, I almost dropped you. But yeah, don't worry Torao, I told you, I was always this way. I'm hungry all the time."</p><p>The surgeon didn't respond and Luffy held in a sigh, knowing that it was pointless trying to reason with the man. Sometimes he was too serious for his own good. Hopefully going out would help bring in some fun!</p><p>He wondered if what they were doing now counted as one of those date things Nami was telling him about a while ago. They weren't holding hands, but one was tucked nicely in Law's jean pocket and the surgeon had yet to move away. In fact, the other had stuck rather close, close enough for their legs to brush every so often. It felt like an accomplishment and silently he preened, feeling proud of himself. The surgeon tended to hate contact that he didn't initiate-- preferably on unconscious victims laying on his operation table.  So the fact that Law was getting close, and all on his own was great!</p><p>It made Luffy feel nice.</p><p>"Heya chat!" the 17 year old sang, whipping out his phone to stroll through the  messages. "Let's play a game!"</p><p>"A game?" Law drawled, raising a singular, thin eyebrow. The sight made the surgeon look nice. It was a face that Luffy thought he should make more often. Very pretty.</p><p>"Yeah! Since this stream wasn't really planned, I figured you guys could like, ask me questions and stuff!"</p><p>The remark got a dry glare. "That's not a game idiot. That's literally just Q and A."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know your thoughts! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know your thoughts! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>